1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a multilayer capacitor and an interposer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices continue to provide higher levels of performance, capacitance of a multilayer ceramic capacitor has increased. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor with large capacitance, as a dielectric material, ceramic materials with a high-dielectric constant, for example, barium titanate or the like are included.
These ceramic materials with the high-dielectric constant include piezoelectricity and an electrostriction property, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor including the dielectric including the ceramic material with the high-dielectric constant, mechanical distortion occurs when a voltage is applied.
Accordingly, when an AC voltage or a DC voltage to which an AC component is superimposed is applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor mounted in or on a circuit substrate, vibration due to distortion of the multilayer ceramic capacitor occurs in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and therefore, by the vibration propagating in the circuit substrate, the circuit substrate vibrates.
Here, in a case where the circuit substrate vibrates at a frequency not lower than about 20 Hz and not higher than about 20,000 Hz which is an audible frequency range by the vibration propagating therein, a noise called an “acoustic noise” occurs.
Various types of techniques have been proposed as a technique to reduce the noise, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-179583 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor with an interposer which includes an interposer including an insulating substrate, two first conductor pads, two second conductor pads, and two conductor vias respectively connecting the first conductor pads and the second conductor pads, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor each outer electrode of which is bonded to each of the first conductor pads of the interposer with solder interposed therebetween. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor with the interposer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-179583, each of the conductor vias of the interposer includes a through-hole in the inside thereof, and a gap not filled with the solder is provided on the second conductor pad side of each of the through-holes.
However, there is still room for improvement in reducing the acoustic noise of the multilayer capacitor while maintaining a good balance with a capacitance of the multilayer capacitor.